


Toy Robot

by knifepyjamas



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Autistic Angus, Found Family, Gen, Gifts, for every nerd (lucas) there is a tinier nerd brother (angus), idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifepyjamas/pseuds/knifepyjamas
Summary: Angus was good at learning new things. He was patient and observant and eager to try. He also cared a lot about other people. That's why he was sitting in the Bureau's lounge room, a science project book propped in front of him and mechanical parts in piles on the table.





	Toy Robot

**Author's Note:**

> so i began writing this forever ago and just now finished it, we love actually working on things! also never put into play or mentioned in this but both angus and lucas have accidentally called lucretia mom and thats a fact

Angus was good at learning new things. He was patient and observant and eager to try. He also cared a lot about other people. That's why he was sitting in the Bureau's lounge room, a science project book propped in front of him and mechanical parts in piles on the table.

He'd never built anything before, especially not a robot. His plan was to take a toy robot he got from Fantasy Costco and upgrade it to do robot things like math. It was going good so far, but the arms were immobile and he really wanted them to move.

"Hey Ango watcha doing?"

Angus looked up from his project to smile at Magnus and Taako, who had just entered the room.

"Hello sirs! I'm making a robot for Professor Miller! It's his birthday tomorrow."

Taako said something he couldn't quite hear to Magnus who chuckled and walked over to him.

"What kind of robot?"

"Its like a basic robot; one that does things you typically associate with robots like solving mathematical problems and moving their arms. I can't get it to move its arms, though. They're stiff plastic."

"Angus you could not be more lucky that I walked in."

Magnus dropped the bag he was holding onto the ground and began to dig in it. Angus watched in fascination as he pulled out magical object after object. 

"Here we go!"

He yanked out a pair of conveniently sized robot arms that seemed to have been wedged in the bag's bottom. 

"Oh thank you, sir! Where'd you get these?"

Magnus scratched his sideburns, thinking about it for a minute before shrugging. Taako also appeared to be thinking. He made a mental note to ask about it again later. For now, he had a friend to finish.

After school the next day, Angus made sure to tell Taako that he'd be staying for a little bit longer in order to deliver the gift. The little robot was wrapped up safely in his bag, leaving him free to flap his hands in excitement.

The elevator door dinged as it closed behind him. He practically ran to Lucas's office door and knocked.

"Come in."

Lucas grinned at him when he entered, sitting up from his hunched position over the desk. Angus loved the office. It was horribly cluttered, but with books and research papers and artifacts. The walls were decorated with informational posters and blueprints. Lucas' desk itself had more blueprints stapled to it, as well as drawings that other students had drawn for him. On his desk were stacks of paper, scattered pens, and two decorations: a piece of pink tourmaline and a picture frame. 

"What can I do for you, Ango?"

"Well," Angus started, taking off his backpack and pulling out the gift, "I made you this! Happy birthday Professor Miller!"

Lucas had stood up from his desk and walked over to him. Angus handed him the gift and he carefully opened it. He was silent as he pulled out the robot.

"Press the button, sir!"

Lucas pressed the button on the robot's chest and it began to recite the quadratic formula while moving it's arms. Angus excitedly watched it move, flapping his hands again.

When he looked back at Lucas, he saw that he was crying.

"Oh no sir! Do you not like it?"

Lucas looked up at him.

"No I-I love it. Thank you, Angus."

He crouched down and pulled Angus into a hug. Angus excitedly hugged him back. He was also sure to give Lucas the biggest smile he could when he stood back up and wiped his eyes on his sweater sleeve.

"You didn't have to get me anything, nevertheless go through the trouble make me anything."

Lucas made his way back to his desk and placed the little robot on it, right next to the picture frame.

"It's not a problem, though! You're like my big brother, sir, and I had fun making it!"

"I- thank you again, Angus. I love it."

Angus gave him one last hug before saying goodbye and leaving the office. Once he was out he heard Lucas speak, excited but weepy, on the other side.

"Lucretia you won't believe what-"


End file.
